


the touch, the feel, the fabric of our lives

by assassin_trifecta



Series: Harrisco Trash 2kForever [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Body Worship, Gratuitous appreciation of Harry's hands, Literally just Cisco appreciating harry's hands all over him, M/M, Space Husbands, and also sometimes appreciating them not all over him, body worship both ways, extremely mild smut, multiple levels of worship going on here because they both deserve it, subtly married Harrisco, there's no actual smut but the rating is for ! safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassin_trifecta/pseuds/assassin_trifecta
Summary: They don't find themselves like this often, but when there's time and when they're desperate for each other's touch, Harry doesn't let Cisco down.Or, that time that Harry spent multiple hours just touching, and it nearly drove Cisco insane.





	the touch, the feel, the fabric of our lives

Cisco had always been enamored with Harry’s hands. They were calloused the way that an engineer’s should be, swift and deft like a mechanic’s, but it never ceased to surprise him how soft they were. How delicate. Harry had the hands of a single father that did everything from preparing for the bake sale to putting up tree houses to braiding hair. They were gentle and kind and Cisco had never seen them raised against anyone that hadn’t been on the wrong end of righteous fury. They were good hands, and Cisco frequently found himself staring at them.

                Because they were also the hands of a lover.

                When Harry touched him, they didn’t need to speak to each other. Soft gestures spoke a thousand words themselves. The pad of his thumb a soft question, the bite of his nail or the sting of his palm a breathtaking response. These hands were good to Cisco, never failing to make him shiver when they ran over bare skin, pulling up goosebumps in their wake.

                They catered to him, knew his sensitivities so well that by now, a single brush could have him shaking. Harry didn’t devote so much time to touching him often, but when it happened, Cisco was always left breathless.

                Like now, as Harry’s fingers danced over bare hips, massaging everywhere they could reach save for the one place Cisco wanted them, and he was left gasping for it. Harry had been at this for at least an hour now, and when Cisco’s impatience had gotten the better of both of them he had been tied down and told to wait. When Cisco pleaded with Harry for more, it fell on deaf ears.

                “I want to touch you.” Harry had said, and Cisco wasn’t even sure if it was in response to his pleas. He wasn’t sure what Harry was hearing anymore, what he was even thinking. “I just want this.”

                And who was Cisco to deny him that? How could he say no when Harry’s finger traced patterns against his abdomen, palms flattening over his pelvis, massaging gently while finger danced along his tummy. How could he deny him this when they had spent so little time together in the past weeks, working between the labs and the team? How could he turn this down when Harry was so desperate just to touch?

                Only satisfied when Cisco was shivering, Harry moved further down again, nails brushing lightly over his husband’s thighs.

                “Harry-“ Cisco’s tone was full of warning, but Harry barely heeded it. “Harry, please?”

                Kissing down his thighs, Harry hummed, nuzzled between them and content to stay there. But Cisco had said the magic word, and he’s content to let him have it, too.

                And still, he takes his time.

                When Cisco comes an hour later it’s with Harry’s name on his lips in one long gasp of a moan, Harry swallowing him down and easing him through it with his hands on Cisco’s thighs and his ass and his sides.

                “God,” Harry whispered where he was nuzzled against Cisco’s hip, kissing and biting a mark into the delicate skin that only he could appreciate. “I love you.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there kiddos! Harrisco Fest is coming up soon and since I'm actually in the fandom now I'd like to participate! If anyone has any requests or desires on top of the prompts, hit me up in the comments and I'll do my best! - Sam <3


End file.
